On-line shopping has become extremely popular with consumers. It provides a convenient way for people to purchase a variety of products and services without leaving the home or office. When offering items or services for sale, a vendor may use a website to present its products or services to customers browsing that website. However, such a business model may insist that a customer already know the vendor's website or be able to find the website via a search engine. In addition, in order to secure an order for a particular service (e.g., spa treatment and other related service), for example, a vendor may use a singular, stand-alone reservation system that is only available on its website. Not only does this make it difficult to attract new customers, but such a technique may not adequately rate or compare these products/services with other comparable products/services, which may limit customer confidence. Furthermore, a stand-alone reservation system that is not linked with or safeguarded by other systems or methods may be prone to error and mismanagement. As a result, current on-line systems and methods may lack comprehensive and effective web-based management solutions particularly advantageous for booking appointments, attracting new customers, gaining customer confidence, increasing sales/profits, and improving customer retention.